


All For This...

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived atMTAC, an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address onthe MTAC collection profile





	All For This...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is my first NCIS fan fic!  
  
please let me know what you think!  


* * *

Gibbs left the comfort of the elevator a small smirk plastered firmly on his face and a Caf-Pow hidden behind his back in one hand as he stepped through the automatic doors into Abby\'s lab.

\"Hey good news Abs, I just spoke to the Director your new assistant starts tomorrow\" He said happily. 

\"Oh No Gibbs! You know I work alone!\" She said spinning round a look of horror on her face at the thought of a new assistant. Gibbs smiled softly at her pulling the Caf-Pow from behind his back and handing it to her. She took the large caffeine drink from his hand and punched him softly on the shoulder.

\"That was so not funny\" she said stubbornly. \"But thanks for the caffeine boost\" she finished smiling then turning back to her computer.

\"So what ya got for me Abs?\" Gibbs said standing behind her to see what she was looking at.

\"Well do you want the good news or the bad news?\" she said putting whatever was on her computer screen up on the big screen.

\"Good news is always followed by bad news\" He said moving to the middle of the room to look at the screen.

\"The blood we found on the fence near Pettie Officer Humann’s car matches Pettie Officer Magpie\'s\" She said joining Gibbs in front of the big screen.

\"The bad news?\" he said turning to look at her.

\"However\" she turned back round and made her way back to her computer \"Pettie Officer Magpie\'s finger prints don’t match the ones we found in Pettie Officer Humann’s car\" she said looking up at Gibbs who was now standing in front of her.

\"That’s great work Abs\" he said heading for the door \"and I wasn\'t joking about the new assistant\" he said as he left the lab.

***

\"C\'mon Ziva, you know you want to\" Tony said smirking in the direction of his co-worker.

\"No, I’m not doing it\" She said as she sat back in her chair arms folded across her chest.

\"Aww, C\'mon Ziva I need you to do this\" He said desperately as he slumped back into his own chair.

\"I’m not doing it Tony, you\'ll have to get rid of her yourself\" She said leaning back in her chair smiling at the look on Tony\'s face at the thought of doing it himself.

\"Fine, I\'ll just ask Abby to do it\" 

\"Get Abby to do what DiNozzo?\" Gibbs said entering the bullpen.

\"Nothing Boss\" Tony said sitting up suddenly as Gibbs gave him an inquiring look.

\"Sorry I’m late\" McGee said rushing over to his desk. \"I had to go to the dry cleaners\" Gibbs turned towards McGee and gave him \'the look\'.

\"Urm...errr...It was for Abby boss\" he said nervously.

\"Aww the probies in love\" Tony said smirking towards McGee.

\"So Gibbs is it true you got Abby a new assistant?\" McGee asked smiling smugly towards Tony as his smirk disappeared and turned into a look of terror. 

\"Boss you cant be serious not after last time?\" Tony said looking desperately towards Gibbs. 

\"Especially after last time\" Gibbs said as he headed towards the stairs that led to MTAC and the Director\'s office a small smile plastered on his lips.

There was a banging noise making McGee and Ziva turn to look at Tony who was slowly thumping his head on his desk.

\"Cheer up Tony, maybe this one will only try to frame you for rape instead of rape and murder\" Ziva said smiling widely as she left the bullpen and headed over to the elevator closely followed by McGee.

Tony let out a loud groan as he lifted his head of the desk and ran a hand over his face. A pop-up on his computer screen saying someone had signed in caught his eye making him smile slightly. He glanced around the bullpen making sure no one was there to catch him before double clicking on the pop-up which opened a message window.

Tony: hey  
Lucy-Lou: hey hun shouldn\'t you be working?  
Tony: I am...sort of...ish  
Lucy-Lou: lol whatever

Tony glanced up and saw Gibbs making his way down the stairs that was quick he thought.

Tony: sorry, I g2g Gibbs is back  
Lucy-Lou: k bye xx.

Tony quickly closed the message window and signed out before glancing up and being met by a very agitated looking Gibbs.

\"Everything ok boss?\" He asked confused by Gibbs\' odd behaviour.

\"Fine...did the Director tell you she was going to lunch with Ducky today\" he asked leaning back in his chair.

\"Yeah, Ducky told us all yesterday why?\" Tony asked still confused as to why Gibbs was so interested.

\"No reason\" he said looking into his polystyrene cup noticing it was empty. He stood up and made his way out of the bullpen. \"I’m going for coffee\" he said as he walked past Tony\'s desk. Tony sighed as he leant back in his chair looking at the empty set of desks surrounding him.

\"Alone once again DiNozzo\" he mumbled to himself before deciding he would go see Abby rather than being a depressed little soul sitting amongst a bunch of empty desks but something caught his eye as he stood up. He looked again over at Gibbs\' desk noticing the sketch pad sticking out off one of the drawers. He walked over and pulled the sketch pad out, a lump formed in his throat as he realised who it had belonged to, the memories of Kate began to filter through his mind and a sudden wave of regret washed over him. 

\"If only I\'d moved a little to the right\" he whispered to himself as he ran his fingers over the front of the sketch pad. 

He flipped through a couple of pages before being met by the picture he wanted, the one she\'d drawn of him. He smiled softly to himself before closing the pad and placing it back in the drawer as the elevator doors pinged open. 

He quickly made his way back to his desk before glancing up to see a frantic looking Abigail Scuito coming towards him.

\"Hey Abs what’s up?\" he asked noticing her actions.

\"Where’s Gibbs?\" she asked anxiously \"he should be here\" she said looking Tony dead in the eyes.

\"He went for coffee, why what’s up?\" He asked slightly concerned.

\"I know who killed Pettie officer Humann\" she said walking over and plonking herself down at McGee\'s desk.

\"Who?\" Tony asked standing up and perching himself on the end of McGee\'s desk facing Abby.

\"Marie Humann\" she said confidently.

\"Really? You mean his daughter?\" he asked, she nodded \"Damn It\'s always the hot ones\" he said making Abby smile but it soon faded.

\"Gibbs got me a new assistant\" she said making Tony look up at her.

\"I know\" he said smiling slightly at her for reassurance.

\"I\'ll make sure this one doesn\'t try and frame you for murder and rape this time\" she said smiling slightly back up at him.

\"And I\'ll make sure they don’t try and kill you\" he said looking down at her. She stood up then and hugged Tony tightly. \"I\'ll leave you to tell Gibbs the news\" she said, smiled and left.

Tony moved back to his desk rubbing his hand over his face once again dreading the thought of Abby\'s new assistant.


End file.
